It Could Be Worse
by PaintItWithBlood
Summary: Could it really be worse for these two? What would you make of this situation? A young man desperate to see the love of his life forces himself to stay away. A young woman dying to remember something so important that it could fix everything, simply can't
1. Chapter 1

Hai! this is my frist fanfic guys i hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Any advice is welcome by all means it would help ALOT to know what you readers like and look for in a story! ^_^

* * *

><p>She stopped mid-jog in front of it. The two red dragons stared back out at her. Chihiro felt a twinge of recognition before she turned to face the bizarre tunnel. Soft winds beckoned her inside, bringing up dust and leaves. The trees blew and swirled, whispering secrets to her. She took an uncertain step forward. The moment her foot hit the ground the music from her mp3 was stopped by static. An unfamiliar song poured from the buds of her earphones. It felt as if her breath was knocked out of her but she didn't understand why. Why did she feel like this? Why did it feel as if at any moment she'll drop to her knees and sob? Chihiro felt her heart speed up and she caught a piece of the song.<p>

_Turn away now I hate to let us down but you know I can't come for you, I've been telling you forever but you seize to remember I'm a world away from you…_

Her heart skipped a beat. She could've moved, gone in if she wanted, but she didn't. She couldn't. Chihiro stayed standing still, entranced as she gazed into the shadows. Her mind screamed, it swirled, and it blew. It strained to recall something, but what?

_I loved you from the start and it's tearin' me apart to pull away its true, I hate to see you cry and I hate to say goodbye but you know it's what I have to do…_

Chihiro's eyes had dried, but she didn't blink. She couldn't feel the slight sting forming there.

_I'll be the last one you see I'll be the first one to leave from your memories; I got it just how I wanted now you can be free by the thoughts of me…_

The forest was quiet, everything silenced, and then the wind came. It surged in such harmony it seemed to be the trees the conductor and the wind its voice. It was beautiful enough for one to lose himself in pure bliss. The voices quieted to a whisper and in its angelic tone it sung one word.

"Go." Chihiro felt her legs working overtime. All of her body was working to get her out of there. Everything in its place, except her mind. She replayed the word over and over inside her head falling in love with it. How could a simple word make her feel like this? How is it, she found herself feeling love for its owner? Why?

She was out of the woods quickly, into her small suburban town. Regaining consciousness with the rhythmic thrum of her feet against the pavement, Chihiro started climbing the small hill between the town and her house. Her legs burned with the descent and she heard someone shout her name, but she merely flicked her head in the direction. Chihiro saw her house up ahead and propelled her legs even faster towards the dark wood door. She gained speed going down the hill, her ponytail blowing behind as she stumbled quickly.

She cut through the grass of her lawn and burst through the door not bothering to take off her shoes as she collapsed at her kitchen table. She covered her head in her arms and her body heaved with ragged sobs. Chihiro continued for a few minutes before jerking her head up as if awakening. Then she took in everything; her scratches from the woods, the door hanging ajar, her wrecked hair. Chihiro held her breath as _truly _then realized she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

omg i finally got up another chapter *shocked* please r&r hey and i dont own this masterpiece known as "SPIRITED AWAY" i just write about it ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The dragon nearly took off the head of a priceless figurine as he swiped his arm across his wooden desk howling. He turned to face away from the large stone he was looking into.

"Damn it, damn it all." He growled glaring at the shattered bits of fallen glass. The river spirit took deep ragged breaths letting his emotionless mask slip over before he briskly walked to the door of his office and opened it. He looked down to see the top of a surprised Lin's head; she was still on her knees poised to knock.

They were still and silent.

"…Well…?" he breathed out expectantly, impatiently.

"Oh right! Ya. Yubaba wants to see you," Lin scrambles up and jerks her chin in the general direction of the office, "she says it prit-ty important." Lin leans against the nearest wall and yawns, scratching her head. Haku's mind instantly scans the possibilities of what the old witch might want.

"You should get over there she didn't seem like she was in the waiting mood, ya know?" She pushes off the wall and begins to edge away, eyes flicking to the quickly filling entryway of the bathhouse.

"Yes. Thank you ill see to it right away." He responded.

"Anytime Haku-koo." She grinned at her little nickname, but it quickly turned to a scowl as a frog spirit passed by carrying a tray of food.

"NO! You can't serve them that what did we talk about last time?" Haku watched silently as she flitted off. The woman could be irritating with her juvenile behavior, but she was a hard worker, the reason Haku had given her, her promotion. Not to mention the cold dragon was fond of Lin, she had helped… He discarded the rest of the thought and straightened his back, stepping out of his office. The door closed silently behind him and he started towards Yubaba's.

Haku was a blur of colors as he sped across the bathhouse to the east wing. He arrived at the witch's quarters knocking once before the doors opened and he was pulled inside.

* * *

><p>ok so you rea it nice. but i have a question. would you like me too keep this as the same story or make it another? when i wrote the first chapter i had different feelings than i do now and i felt the mood change in the story. if you felt it too and think the stories should be sperate lemme know cus chapters 3 &amp; 4 are on the way!<p>

~アニメばか ^_^


End file.
